


These Lonely Nights

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, im still trash for this ship, scyvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Sometimes lonely nights need to be shared.
Relationships: Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Kudos: 10





	These Lonely Nights

Alcohol no longer burned her throat, as neither did her eyes strain in the dimly lit bars.  
Each night a swirl of performances followed by the touch of a stranger’s skin pressed against her own.  
All to forget.  
Winning had felt amazing but the seclusion and emotional strain which had come before, still rooted itself deep into her mind.  
From the very moment she walked into the Werkroom every second had been a fight. fight with herself, to show her true self and a fight with the others, defending that self.

In the end only a single person had faith that the crown could be hers. At first Scarlet hadn’t interested her in any way, just another young queen trying to make it big.

Now she lay here alone. A cold, dark hotel room in a city she’d only know for a day.  
02:34  
Click. Another minute passed since she had last checked the time on her phone. The dim glow being the only salvation from the surrounding emptiness of the dark hotel room.  
The empty space next to her lacked comfort as she leaned her head against the extra set of pillows.  
Everything had become too cold, too empty and no matter how hard she tried to fill the void with new projects and shows, the nothingness remained.

Phone screen blurred by the tears forming in her eyes as she tapped out the all too familiar words .  
**to: Scarlet💋** I need you.  
**from Scarlet💋** omw xx  
Time ticked on, every second seemingly lasting an hour as she lay there waiting.

Finally the awaited visitor arrives. She appears like an angel, haloed by the light spilling from the hotel hallway.

“I’m sorry.” Yvie fought the urge to cry

“It’s okay.” Scarlet closed the door as she stepped into the room. “I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

No more words are spoken as Yvie is lead over to the bed, her eyes do the talking for her as Scarlet kisses her deeply.

Before Yvie could completely melt into the pleasure that was Scarlet she abruptly broke the kiss.

“Could you just hold me tonight?” Her words came as whispers that ran red across her cheeks.  
Scarlet simply smiled, kissing her again but this time with more pure love than passion. She settled down next to Yvie, pulling the younger queen towards her, so that arms and legs could completely intertwine.

On any other night like this one, when Yvie would summon Scarlet for comfort and sex, the pair would rarely say as they are now. The decision to keep work and pleasure separate had been hard on both of them, especially after Yvie took the crown. At first Scarlet had felt used, just a hookup when no trade was available but after experiencing the pressures that are thrown on you after competing on the show, the situation became an escape from reality.

02:57  
The hotel room is still dark but a new warmth has been washed over it. Loneliness has been chased out and replaced with the temporary security of Scarlet’s arms wrapped around her waist.


End file.
